The Takeover
by xxEclipsedSoulxx
Summary: When the Flyboys start acting weird, the Flock discover that there is something in the air, a so called "pollution" that takes over a only a flyings mind, All Max can think is "How are we going to survive if we can't soar?"
1. Weird Fight

"Max, can I get a cat?" Angel asked me for the hundredth time that night.

"No Angel. You have a dog and he's already too much to carry," I said, pointing to Total.

"Hey! I'm not just a dog, I'm a dog that talks!" Total barked at me. Total hates being called just a 'dog'.

"Fine, an abnormal dog," I say as I roll my eye's.

"Max, I'm tired. When are we going to land? We've been fling for hours! Are we going to find food too? Because I am Hun-GER-y! Max, when are we----," Nudge the motor mouth would never shut-up. She has never been quiet for at least two minutes.

"O.K. Nudge. Can you be quiet for a minute? I am trying to see if there is any near by towns," I said looking at her big brown eyes then turning away. "Everyone keep an eye out for a good place to land."

Us, winged freaks, have raptor vision which comes in handy when were tired and trying to find somewhere to land. The only time our raptor eyesight hasn't come in handy is when Angel was taken by Erasers and we had to watch for a long time taking her away in a helicopter. They took her to the school were they tested her, hurt her, and were Jeb was.  
I look at Angel to make sure shes ok----

_What is that smell?!?_ Geez! I nearly fall out of the sky. Gazzy and Iggy are laughing their heads off.

"Geez! Light a match!" Nudge says as she plugs her noise and holds her stomache.

"Gazzy! Was that you?" I asked as I choke on some of his toxic fumes. Gazzy falls about 10 feet when I look at him falling a bit, I see the ground below shaking, tree's moving.

I look at the Flock to see if they see what I see. Fang looks at me with wide eye's. I can tell if he's wondering if we should stay or run since we all are tired from the flyboys earlier today.

_Fly! Fly Max! _My voice that's been there in my head forever.

"When need to get going! Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge, Fang! Come on!" I turn to the flock and Fangs gone. _What the hell?!? Where's Fang and Angel?_

I look down to see Fang soaring down with Angel. Then, I see the hundreds of Flyboys and helicopters coming up out of the woods. _I bet there still trying to concentrate on flying and fighting at the same time._

"I guess its fight over flight guys! Come on Gazzy and Iggy!" I yell.

I start dropping. I take in wings and start going strait downward. Going over 250 mph is a seriously killer rush. Well, not _killer_, but you know what I mean.

I start spreading out my wings, trying to slow down and kick up my feet so I can kick one of the Flyboys right in the head and blow it up.

"**BOOM!!" **chunks of Flyboy fly everywhere.

_Max! Look behind you!_ Angel sends me a telepathic message. I turn, but its too late, a Flyboy grabs me.

"Let. Go of. Me!" I kick the thing in the stupid ankle and it lets go of me for one second, which gives me enough time to turn around and slug him in the nose.

"That's what you get for messing with Maximum Ride!" I yell as I punch the crap out of the closest Flyboy. I start threatening the Flyboys when they all just stop, but there wings are still moving. It looks like there in some sort of trance. Then they just turn around and start flying away. I just fly there and wonder why they are leaving.

I look the other way, seeing if the flock is alright.

"Report?" I yell to the flock, looking around wondering if the Flyboys are just trying to trick us.

"Fine, just a couple of bruises," Nudge replies, sounding tired.

"Just a bloody noise and small cuts," Gazzy says

"I have a big cut on my knee and Total's fine. I hid him in a _tree_," Angel says as she gives Total a little smirk.

"I'm fine," says Iggy.

"Fang?" I look around to see him right behind me. "Oh, geez you scared me! Are you alright?" I am always worried about him know after a big battle because of what happened on the beach. I look at him. He has a huge cut that nearly goes from his nose to chin.

"Feel like a million bucks. So, what the hell happened back there? They just froze and flew off?" Fang asks me.

"I really don't know what happed. I just don't know." I tell him, still wondering what the hello happed.

"Max?" Angel calls me.

"Ya sweetie?" I turn to Angel.

"I think I know what happed."


	2. Disappearence

**Thanks everyone who liked my first fan fiction chapter, well not my first. I deleted first one because it sucked. Sucked blood that is! Ha, ha… It was about vampyres. But back to business. I just hope everyone enjoys this chapter too. PS I added new powers to my favorite mutant freak flock in the world. Licklicksalute. **

"I thought you couldn't read flyboy minds?" I said wondering how Angel in the first place got the power to read minds.

"Flyboys don't have minds, they are controlled by the whack jobs in white coats at the school and that place in Switzerland," Gazzy said trying to be a smart alec.

"I know they don't have minds Gazzy! Now Angel, what was up with the flyboys?" I asked while I eyed Gazzy, still a little angry and full of adrenalin from the fight.

"Well, I didn't really read their minds, I kinda sensed something. They were feeling sick. And…I don't think they were being controlled by the white coats, Max," Angel said tiredly.

"Then who were they controlled by? Who do you think, Angel?" I asked hoping we can just go kick whoever's ass and get back to a normal winged kid's life.

"I-I don't know. But, there are plenty of option's on who would want to kill us," she says smiling and I realize that she just read my mind.

"Ya, like the school, the head honcho that looks like Max, Mr. Chu. May I go on?" Gazzy says has he makes a list with his fingers. I think he was going to go on and I was going to say that's enough, but Iggy started screaming.

"OMFG!!!!! Do you fuckin' hear that?!?" Iggy just screams out of nowhere.

"Hear what?!? What are you talking about, Iggy?" we all say looking around.

"It sounds like a radio. Don't you hear it?" Iggy asked sounding frustrated.

"Radio?" I say.

"Ya! It must! Maybe that could be a power for me?!? Do you think I have the power to get radio signals in my head?" He said all exited that he may have another weird power.

"Igg, anything's possible. Look at us, we are mutant freaks with wings, that are chased by flying robots, and can breathe underwater _just_ like fish." I say.

"Hey, try tuning into that station that we were listening to a couple weeks ago. You know, the one at the restaurant that Gazzy puked on the waitress? " said Nudge. "They played like Paramore I think and a bunch of other people."

"Why did you have to bring that up? I was just forgetting about it too!" Gazzy said smiling. "At least I scored a 9.5, unlike Iggy who scored a 7.5!"

"Hey! I have an excuse! I'm blind!" Iggy yelled at Gasman. Iggy hates to bring up his blindness.

"Ok! Geez you too! Iggy test out your thing to see if you really can pick up radio signals," I said impatiently. "I think the station was 113.5 on FM."

Iggy started to try, I think, when I saw Angel smiling. I guess she must have read Iggy's mind and heard the broadcast. Then Igg started to laugh and leap for joy.

"Their playing Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy," said Igg happily.

"OMGOMGOMG! I love them! Is there any way to play it out loud?" Nudge said hoping that she would be able to listen to Pete Wentz, her favorite guy along with Robert Pattison, Nick Jonas, who I think is a horrible singer, guitar person or what ever he does, I really don't care.

"I'm not sure, probably not, Nudge," said Iggy and he started dancing in mid air. "Dance, Dance. Dance, Dance. Dance, Dance," Iggy sang.

"Ok Igg!" we all yelled.

I was starting to get

_Max, you need to find a place to stay for the night, also you need food too. You all are tired after a long fight. And, you need to stop flying or something bad may happen._

What might happen you have to tell me?

_There's a cabin at least 13-15 miles west, it's been empty for a couple days now. They have food still there. But, the owners left it immediately after skydiving. It was sort of like the flyboys leaving._

I really don't care. Know tell me what may happen if we keep soaring!

"Max? I'm tired. Can we find somewhere to land?" Angel asked. I could tell she was tired.

"Yes honey, lets get going." I motioned westward.

I keep an eye on the flock as we fly to the cabin that the voice told me about. I look down to see if there's a cabin, and of course there is.

The flock and I land when I notice that Fang is missing. Geez! I can't take an eye off the flock for one minute without someone to go missing.

I start to get scared when I look at the sky and see no Fang.

"FANG?!? Where the hell are you?" I yelled. I ran to the tree line to see if he was hiding because he can just blend in with anything and you won't be able to see him. "Angel, Gazzy, Nudge, Igg! Did you see where Fang went?!?" They all nodded their heads except for Nudge. Nudge was just standing there, staring off in the distance, like in some sort of trance.

"Nudge? What's wrong? Did you see where Fang went?!? Honey?" I said as I walked toward her.

"You will never see him again. He is now in my control now."

**Well, I hope you liked this chapter of "The Takeover". It was sort of hard coming up with the idea, but still I think its good. Also, I'm sorry that it took so long for this to come to the people that actually liked it. Licklicksalute. **


End file.
